


What Dreams May Come

by SeaweedWrites



Series: In Absentia Fics and Information [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, All Issues Are My Own, Angst, Car Accident, Diverges After The Reichenbach Fall, Drama, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, In Absentia Spoilers, Major Character Injury, Mostly hurt, Sherlock Whump, Sherlock in a coma, Traumatic Brain Injury, first person POV, more tags may be added, not beta-ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedWrites/pseuds/SeaweedWrites
Summary: Sherlock doesn't know where he is or what is going on, and he doesn't like it one bit.Or,  Sherlock is in a coma and is trying to wake up.
Series: In Absentia Fics and Information [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1071432
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Fog

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea as I was writing this fic to try to write it from Sherlock's point of view, while he was in a coma. Of course I have no idea what it is actually like to be in a coma, so this may be 100% unrealistic. 
> 
> I only wrote two small chapters, and I have no idea if I will add more, so I will leave it open ended at the moment. Who knows if the muse will strike me. 
> 
> Both chapters of this fic roughly fall in line with Chapter 7 of “In Absentia” where Sherlock opens his eyes for the first time. At first only John is there, then later in the chapter Mycroft has joined them. 
> 
> These were quickly written almost 2 years ago, and unbeta-ed, so anything that sucks about them is totally my fault. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Fog.

Why does everything seem so foggy?

It's so thick I feel like I could touch it. 

Why won't my arm move? I need to touch the fog. 

This is so frustrating. My eyes feel like they're glued shut. I can't move, and I can't open my eyes. What's wrong with me?

There's... a beeping.. it's getting louder and faster.. Is that my heartbeat?

No.. It's too mechanical. 

How do I know that?

There's... a voice.

It sounds so familiar. Male, English, rural accent, south of London... 

If I know all that, why can't I place the voice?

I HAVE to open my eyes..

Come on eyes, open!

Oh, its so bright! I can't see anything! It's all whiteness.

This can't be heaven, or hell. I don't believe in such trivialities. 

There's the voice again. It's on my left side. Maybe I can turn my head to the left.

It's not as bright now. There's... something there, a blob of brown and blue, I think it's talking to me, but I have no idea what it's saying.

My eyes are so heavy. I need to close them. 

Just a little sleep, then I will feel better.

Just... a... little....


	2. Not Quite As Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock doesn't know where he is or what is going on, and he doesn't like it one bit.
> 
> Or, Sherlock is in a coma and is trying to wake up.

Hmm... It's not quite as foggy now. 

Ok, let's take stock here. 

Alright, I can move my left leg... and my right. I can twitch my fingers. Everything feels so heavy, like I'm under a lead blanket. 

Am I under a blanket?

I feel something coarse, it doesn't feel like a Belstaff.

Wait, what's a Belstaff? Why did I say that?

I hear a voice. It's not the same as before. Male, slightly more gravelly, more of rural Northern English accent. 

It's on my right side. 

Okay, eyes, open again 

Come on, Open.

Dammit. It's too bright again. 

He was saying something... It sounded like...

What's a “William”?

Is... that my name?

Is my name William?

I've heard that word before... William. Where have I heard it before?

The blob, I still can't tell what it is.. It's talking to me. It's black and peach and brown, and blue, Is that.. a human shape?

What's a human again?

Oh, right. Me. I am human. 

My eyes are getting heavy again. 

I think it's time to sleep.

It's too bright. Maybe if I sleep it'll get better.

Maybe....


End file.
